


Untold secrets

by Alphanimpala92, Shayquan089



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Sons of Anarchy RPF
Genre: Babies, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Lies, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Multi, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayquan089/pseuds/Shayquan089
Summary: Shaylee Walsh and jackson Teller was in love with until tara Knowles walked back in to his life.7 months later .... Little miranna anastasiya Walsh was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphanimpala92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/gifts).



> This is my first story please feel free to comment on your feelings or if you like it or whatever do not spare my feelings.

As Shaylee walsh laid in her hospital bed she gazed down at this beautiful but fragile little life, that slept peacefully beside her; in the clear see through bassinet,taking the time Shaylee began studying her child’s features, everything about her was being so different yet similar a perfect mix of both parents.

Her skin tone being lighter than her own mother’s light brown complexion, her hair being light you could barely tell it was brown. For a mixed child that was very rare; and then to top it off she was blessed with her father’s bright blue eyes. 

Shaylee’s mind drifted off to the events that had occurred which led her down this path. Marianna was born just seven months after jax’s took Abel and left her for Tara Knowles, the same girl who added her two cents in. 

She can still remember that day, she called leaving jax’s a message at home; indicating she had something important to talk about with him. But for some odd reason Jax’s never got back to her, and if she knew him as half as well as she thought she did; that just wasn’t her jax’s. Someone else had to to intercepted his messages. 

 

/Flashback/

Because jax’s had never gotten back to her, Shaylee decided on going to his house in an effort to inform him of her pregnancy. Shaylee knocked on the door as hard as she could then waited patiently for someone to answer.  
Seconds later the door was opened revealing a semi short, tiny framed, brunette girl holding a baby to her hip.  
“Hi, umm i’m Shaylee Walsh; Is Jax here?” her voice filled with hurt. Assuming the brunette was Abel’s nanny. 

“He’s not here at the moment; is there anyway i might be a helping hand? By the way I’m Tara.” she extended her hand out to Shaylee to shake. 

“I really need to speak with him, it’s important.” 

“Come on in, we can talk while we wait. I’m sure he won’t be much longer.” Tara spoke sweetly, luring the girl in.  
Shay nodded her head and entered the house, taking a seat on the couch while trying to make herself comfortable, Tara walked off, going to lay a sleeping Abel down in his bed; knowing it was time for his nap.  
Once back in the same room as Shay she offered the girl something to drink, which Shay politely declined.

“Down to business i guess.” Tara poke plainly. 

“Listen; I know who you are and I am begging you to please let Jax go, so he and i can get back to where were. He told me he had someone and didn’t want to hurt you. I got your message on the answering machine, i never told him; and he doesn’t have to know. Please don’t hold on to him, let him be with the woman he loves who loves him. A woman who can make him a better man. “ Tara said waiting for Shay to speak.  
At this point Shay had tears cascade down her face, then it all clicked on why Jax didn’t want her around anymore, why the club was acting funny towards her every time she come around. Shay stood making her way to door leaving, but not before she spoke her mind. 

“Fine! I will let him go; but you better take care of him.” her voice filled with anger.

“Look he was going to break up with you, but i thought it would less painful for you if i told you instead; instead of him telling you and breaking your heart. “ 

“Well you did a great job exceeding. Good going there Tara!” Shay all but growled at the other woman. 

“It would be much easier on jax if you didn’t call anymore, or try to see him. It’s just going to be painful for him if you did.”

Shay swiftly turned on her heal exiting the house, outside she raced to her car. - climbing inside she sat for minute trying not to let the tears, the tears in which burned her eyes slid down her face.  
But it was just too hard, why? Because the love of her life, her daughter's father had just slipped right through her fingertips finally Shay broke down and gave in to those tears, her broken heart and just cried. 

/End of flashback. /  
She was brought back to reality when a grasp from the doorway reached her ears. Turning around she looked up only to see Gemma staring at the baby in the bassinet next to her. 

Entering further into the hospital room Gemma took notes of all the baby’s features, except her eyes’ because the child was still sleeping so soundly. She glared to Shay already knowing this was her son’s child.  
Stuffing her hand into jeans pocket she began pulling out her phone, hitting the speed dial button with Jax’s name on it. 

“Don’t” Shay threw her hands in the air as she commanded with the Queen of dominance. 

“That baby is my son’s child, let alone my grandbaby! And all you can say is don’t? When i try to call my son and let him know, the baby you didn’t even bother to inform us about was born!” 

“I tried to tell him seven months ago, when i left a message on his phone for him to call me, and when he didn’t call i went to the house. And that girl, that Tara girl was there; she begged me to let him go. And i did.” 

“Why?” was all Gemma wanted to know. 

“Because she said she and jax were in love. So i backed down to give him the happiness he wanted. Tara said the only way to do that was to just let him go.” Shay Spoke with a raspy voice. 

Gemma softened at Shay, she knew about Jax getting back with Tara while he was still seeing Shay. But in her defense she told him it was best to break up with Shaylee face to face, and not over the phone. Because, shay wasn’t some croweater. 

“Well it’s time Jax’s knows about his daughter and my grandbaby, little ...what’s her name?” 

“Mariana Anastasiya Walsh!” she curved her lips in a smirk at the thought of her little angel.

“Gonna have to change the last name! When do you get out of here?” Gemma asked making plans her voice being bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Just moments later; after exchanging words with shay,getting the full story. - Gemma drove like a maniac, heading to her son’s house;with only one thing on her mind. Which was to confront the “good doctor” Tara Knowles. Who was not only trying to take the only son she had left, but her firstborn grandbaby Abel as well away. Along with making important decisions for her son without his knowing.

She even went as far as manipulating Shay, and Jax’s apart; so she could step in between them. Tara wanted nothing more than to play a role that screams “victim” and as far as queen Gemma was concerned, little miss Tara would answer to her for that; for what she has done.

 

/Jax’s house./

Once at Jax's home Gemma strutted in, She surveyed the surrounding areas to find Tara coming down the hallway. -One glance at the queen tara knew something was wrong.

All Tara could think was, ‘lord what could I have done to offend the queen now?’

At this point and time Tara couldn't take much of Gemma’s Bullshit, with already having enough of her own.

She wanted Gemma to leave so she could have a peaceful day, with it being her day off. She wanted time with just Jax, Abel and herself.

Tara knew the queen hated her, but knew that would soon change after she gave Jax another son, and Gemma another grandbaby to love. -Tara was pulled out of her thoughts when hearing the queen speak. 

“Do you remember a young lady by name of Shaylee Walsh?” the queen questioned her. 

Gemma glared to the woman standing before her, examining every move she made. She watched as the younger woman flinched at her boyfriend's ex lover’s name.

Gemma continued when Tara just stood there saying nothing.

“Think back to a couple months ago, remember she left a message explaining how she needed to speak with my son? She needed to tell him something important. My belief is that you got that message!” Gemma voice filled with annoyance.

“What does that have to with anything? That was months ago! What does one have to do with another?” Tara spoke tensely, not caring to pursue this line of questioning. The way she saw it she was an adult and didn't have to answer to the queen. 

“why? Is because Shay just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl! Who just so happens to have my son’s eyes. And before you open your mouth I know my own flesh and blood, so believe me she's Jax's.” Gemma spoke knowingly.

To say Tara was shocked was an understatement, this had to be Gemma trying to push her buttons. But maybe this is why the young beautiful African American, woman just showed up unexpected. Maybe this was why she kept calling over and over again. Crossing her arms Tara shook her head. 

Tara knew it was wrong deleting all the contact information Shay had left for him, so he could get in touch with her. She just didn’t want to admit it; because she and jax’s were to getting back to where they had left off, and she didn’t want to be in competition. 

The two of them had already been through so much and now she was pregnant too, and she be damned if she let another woman, a woman whom jax apparently didn’t love come in between them; not again. 

“No, that can’t be true! You're sure someone else isn’t the father; and she’s just laying blame on Jax? Because he was the last man she slept with. ” Tara gasped bitterly. The good doctor spoke with pure malice. 

 

Gemma immediately spoke up, coming to Shay’s defense.

“Listen here sweetheart, even though i don’t like half the girls my son dates, she’s not like that. Shay is not a little whore unlike you, she’s a good girl! She never once put up with my shit nor anyone else's, that girl didn’t hold her tongue for anyone. Shay is loyal to a fault, and for you to slander her name like you did; confirms what she told me. She doesn’t just pass her pussy around like some used library book, and for your information i happen to know Jax was her first; she wouldn’t betray him like that.”

“Jax already has one baby and another one on the way, he doesn’t need anymore stress on his shoulders. Maybe we can just keep this between us, Gemma he doesn’t have to know.” Tara belted out about their baby. With being so angry she didn’t even have the chance to try and stop it. 

“Excuse me! That little girl laying in that hospital is; is my grandbaby and his daughter. But yet you don’t want my son to know about her? You are a no good low life selfish bit…” Gemma was interrupted by her son’s booming voice. 

“What in the living hell is going on here? Mom why are you here?” Jax’s voice echoed and boomed throughout the house. 

Turning around so she see her son Gemma glared to good spokesman threateningly. “ Do you want to tell him? Or should i?” The Queen beamed between the two of them. 

“Tell me what?” Jax questioned his mother and girlfriend. 

“So, how’s this gonna be? Because if you don’t start talking I will.” 

“Jax, you need to sit down. “ Tara spoke up as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, knowing this wasn’t going to go down well. 

But the tall blonde haired boy chose to stand, crossing his arms over his chest, impatiently waiting for whoever to continue. When he did not comply with her command the doctor went on. 

“You're Ex-girlfriend Shay; is in the hospital, the maternity ward as a matter of fact. She um,she just gave birth to baby girl. Tara’s eyes began to burn as they filled with tears. 

Automatically Jax knew the baby must be his, but then the thought wandered through his mind. He just wanted to know why. 

‘Why would she keep something like this, something so important from him? Why would she want to hurt him in such a away and so badly.’ - never did the thought that there had to be more to this story cross his mind. Something major must of happened, he smelled something else in the works; for shay to just up go, for her to just walk away from him while carrying his child. 

Because the Shaylee he knew wouldn’t hide something this important form him and walk away, she wouldn’t just give up not without a fight. 

“Why? Why would she keep something like this from me?” Jax’s voice filled with a hint of sadness and inner turmoil. He raised his eyebrows while still glaring between the two women. 

“I don’t know why. Do you think she would Tara?”Gemma sneakily asked.

Walking to the door Jax laid his hand upon the door knob, only stopping when he heard her voice, ring through his ears. 

“Where are you going Jax?” Tara quickly barked.

“Where the hell do you think Tara?” 

“C’mon jax she obviously don’t want you there, otherwise she would’ve told you.” 

“She’s my daughter Tara i can’t not go.” Jax shook his head. 

Turning the knob he slowly opened the door, exiting the house he could hear her calling his name, but right now he was in no mood to fight with her. 

“Jax!” Tara shouted his name, wanting him to come back inside. 

Jax walked to his motorcycle with only one thing on his mind, which would be that tiny little girl laying up at the hospital. He had to see her, he had to talk to shay; find out why she didn’t tell him and how all this came to be.

Gemma watched as her only son took off out of the driveway like bat out of hell, like he was walking through the gates of hell to save his kid, before she started in on the good doctor again. 

Once knowing Jax was out of ear and eye sight Gemma let loose on Tara.

“Bitch you better hope and pray to the lord above for forgiveness. Once he finds out you're the reason he wasn’t there for the birth of his daughter. You better hope he can fix this, because you might have caused my son his child and my grandbaby. “

/St. Thomas Hospital,/  
By the time Jax had arrived at the hospital, it was past visiting hours. Entering the hospital Jax made his way to the front desk. 

“Shaylee Walsh?” Jax informed the night nurse who he was there to see. 

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s past visiting hours. You’ll have to come back in the morning.” the nurse gave him i’m sorry type look. 

“Mam i don’t mean to be a pest or anything, but you don’t understand. I’m the father of her child.”

Nodding her head the nurse entered shaylee’s information into the computer, getting her room number. 

“Room 49m sir.” the nurse pointed down the hallway, so jax knew where to go. 

Once reaching the room Jax took a deep breath, scared of how this may turn out, because the last thing he wants is for Shay to turn him away and breaking his heart. Like he had done hers months ago. 

When entering the room it was so dark he couldn’t even see two steps in front him, hitting the light he caught a small glimpse at his little girl, who was letting out soft cries to be picked up and loved. 

Leaning down jax slowly lifted the beautiful little girl, with caramel skin, light brunette hair into his arms where he cradled her into his chest; that’s when he saw them. 

That’s when he saw her piercing blue eyes peering into his very own, she calmed instantly at her father’s touch and scent, like she already knew him, it wasn’t long before she went back to sleep. 

“Hi baby girl, i’m your daddy!” Jax softly spoke to his infant daughter. Making his way to the rocking chair, where he prepared to spend the night with his daughter and Ex- lover. 

As he slowly drifted off to sleep his mind wandered on how things with Shay would go when seeing him there, then to Tara and Abel, where his future was going and with whom.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Shay awakes to the sound of manly voice, opening her eyes she sees a tall muscular body standing in the window. Quickly she glances to the clear bassinet where her infant should be lying but to no avail she was gone. 

With not being sure who the figure was shay cleared her throat. “Excuse me, but can i help you?” because Jax teller was the last person she’d expect to see. 

Turning around Jax’s eyes lit up. “Morning sunshine, how’d you sleep?”his lips curved in a smirk, leaning down he pressed his lips to his daughter’s head. 

“How did you fi…?”

“My mom told me.” Jax started towards Shay. 

Pushing herself up further in the bed she turned her eyes away from the man she loved. “Of course she did, even after i asked her not to!” 

“But why Shay, why after all this time would you not tell me? I thought we were closer then that.” Jax concluded. 

“I tried, I really did try to tell you, left messages, called you countless times. I knew something was wrong not only did you change towards me, but the club too. What was i left to think Jax? You didn’t want me. I contacted you many times and not once did i get an answer, and when i stopped by the house to tell you in person; that girl, that Tara girl said things.” Shay spoke furiously. 

“Tara? My Tara?”Jax couldn't believe his ears.

“No the damn bunny that lives outside your house.” Shay spat at the older male. 

“Whoa hold up the sunshine, there’s no need to get all hostile. You talk to Tara about this?” Jax asked confused.

“No i’m making it up Jax.”Shay said full of sarcasm. 

“What kind of things did she say?” he said curiously.

“In so many words she told me to go fuck off, that you belonged to her now, you were her man and i had no business trying to contact you. She told me to let you go; to leave you alone because you happily in love. So i backed off to give you what i thought you wanted with her, and believe me that was the hardest thing, i ever had to do. Letting you go hurt me so much, but because i love you Jax i was willing to let you go. “ Shay’s eyes began to burn as they filled with tears once again. 

“Tara wouldn’t do that to me, she’s not like that Shay. i don’t understand why you would hurt me like this, let alone hurt our daughter!” Jax was little bit more then pissed at this point not believing a word Shay said. 

“Whatever if that’s how you feel then hand me my daughter and go back home to your little slut.”Shay spoke getting ready for her departure from the institution;climbing out of the bed she tossed the dirty sheet to the other side of the bed. 

“Look i don’t have time for this right now, i’m gonna be leaving here soon, speaking of my ride is on it's way. So just go home.” shay spoke.

Just then the door creaked open signaling Shay she turned to see the nurse standing behind her. 

“So Ms. Walsh i see here that you and little miss Mariana are leaving today. “ The nurse stated.

“Yes mam that correct.” Shay acknowledged the nurse. 

“Well before can let you go, there are a few things we need talk about. Um ,she has passed all her test so she’s good to go. But i need you sign this paperwork.” The nurse stated

Grabbing the Shay signed her name to all the papers stating that she and her daughter were both healthy enough to leave. 

Once done with the paperwork the nurse left the room, just then she turned to take her daughter from her father. 

“If you don’t mind leaving we need to get dressed.” Shay spoke up.

“Well it’s not like i haven’t seen you naked before Sunshine.” Jax tried to joke with the girl he once loved. 

“Nor will you ever see me naked again, now please go.” Shaykh said defensive. 

Shay just couldn’t wait to get out of there and go home, not just to get away from all the doctors but as well Jax. 

Shay smiled at just how cute the infant looked in her little outfit that read, mommy loves me. It being a baby pink with a hint of yellow. Cradling the infant in her arms she carried her to the infant car seat; setting her down inside just about ready to buckle her in, when she suddenly heard her phone. 

Stuffing her hands into her jeans pocket she fished around for her phone, brought it to her ear she answered. 

“Hey Mamma what’s up? Shouldn’t you be on your way?”Shay asked. 

“Ugh that’s why i’m calling hunny, see i don’t think i can drive. I just don’t really feel all that hot i’m sorry.” Her mother Cynthia replied.

“But mom you're my only way home, what am i supposed to now? Thanks alot ma, you're a real good help.” Shay bite her mother’s head off not meaning to, it just seemed as if everything was fallen down on her at once. 

“Honey I’m sorry i didn’t expect this to happen, call a cab.” Cynthia sighed.

“A cab, how am i supposed to pay for it ma, i can’t put Mariana in a cab!” Shay yelled into the phone angry.

“I’ll pay for it when you get here Shay.” Her mother quipped.

“Whatever mom.” Shay sighed in disgust.

Right then Jax knew this was his one and only chance to try and make things right with Shay and himself, stuffing his hands into jeans he strolled over to the very distraught young mother. 

Laying his hand upon her back he spoke. “Hey ya know i could give you and Mariana a ride home if you want.” Jax offered to give her a ride home, knowing he left his bike at the garage before coming here and thank goodness he made that pit stop. 

“Are you out of your mind? No i don’t think so, not with the way you drive.” Shay declined his offer. 

“C’mon Shay you're being childish here, you know i don’t drive like a nut with a kid in the car, did you forget that I drive Abel around all the time?” he said matter of factly. 

“Jax i said no alright!” Shay yelled at the older male, biting his head off. 

“You're only doing this because you're pissed off, what do you want me to Shay, what’s done is done; i can’t change it now!” Jax shouted back at the younger girl. 

“No i’m doing this because i want to protect my daughter; from a man who just ups and walks away without a bother or, a fucking care in world Jax! If you gave two shits about me then why did you walk away? Huh? Why did you leave me?” shay with anger evident in her voice.

“Are you trying to say i don’t care about you or my daughter? Because you're wrong and you know it. I had my reasons for leaving okay? I did you wrong and i couldn’t bare to look you in the eyes and tell you i fucked another girl behind you're back!” Jax spoke quietly angry 

With hearing all the shouting the nurse returned with Shay’s discharge papers, along with a cart for all the extra bags and diapers. That’s when Jax turned to leave seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with his daughter’s mother. 

Looking around the the room she seen no other way to get her infant home.Shay stopped him “Jax wait!”. 

“What now Shay huh? You want to yell at me some more, make me feel worse than I already do,because i didn’t know about her? Because i’m such a peice of shit for a father”. Jax spat out at his Ex, his eyes filled with tears as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. 

“I never said that Jax, don’t put words in my mouth, you're a good dad always have been, i’ll take you up on that ride home but that’s it do you hear me?” Shay slyly and quietly accepted his offer. 

“Fine! “ Jax growled. 

Another nurse entered the room with a wheelchair to take Shay out to the car. Once outside shay climbed into the back seat while Jax hooked the baby and carseat in. 

The car ride was ,quiet so quiet that you could probably hear their thoughts, not to mention the tension between them. The tension being so tough you couldn’t cut it with a knife. 

“I’ve always loved you Sunshine, no matter the situation. I’m sorry for the way things happened, for the way we ended it, you gave me your heart and i ripped it out; and for that i’ll never forgive myself.” Jax tried once more so badly wanting Shay to know just how bad he felt. 

“Can we just get Mariana home please?” Shay had enough of his fake ass bullshit lies. She couldn’t bare to take anymore hurt not from him. 

 

Making it Shay’s apartment jax exited the car, running around to the back side where his infant slept soundly. He gently lifted her carseat out of the car and headed for the inside of the small apartment . 

He waited at the apartment door not wanting to just walk in his Ex’s house even though he’s been there many times before. But now that things were different with them, he just didn’t think it would be right. 

“You got it from here?” He asked Shay from outside the door, before handing off his daughter. 

“Yeah, i think so. Thanks again for the ride.” she nodded her head. 

“No problem, anytime.” he smiled at his Ex lover, leaning down Jax removed the blanket that laid across the top of Mariana’s car seat. He stood there for a second just gazing his beautiful little girl; puckering his lips he pressed them softly to her head, giving her a kiss goodbye. 

“Daddy loves you sweetheart, i’ll see you later okay?” and with that he covered her back up and headed out. 

After everything that went down today he wasn’t ready to go home, not just yet; knowing he wasn’t in the right state of mind to face his girlfriend just yet. 

So he headed back to the club where he could have a couple drinks and be left alone, he needed time to think things through. Sure he loved Tara without a doubt in his mind, he knew he loved Tara and always would; because she was his very first love. 

But yet he still had feelings for Shay and he loved her very much as well, but how could he not love her after she just gave birth, to his little princess. 

/Club/   
Tossing his head back jax down yet another shot of whiskey; shaking his head at burning in his throat and chest. “Ugh!” Jax sighed out while tossing himself back on the bed. 

Jax was almost asleep when he heard a voice shot through his ear. “Oh sweetheart, you okay?” His mother asked from the doorway. 

“Not now mom!” the young male bitterly answered. 

“Jax it’s two in morning, don’t ya think you should be at home? With your son.” Gemma went on.

“I can’t go home mom, i don’t think i could stand to see Tara right now. Not after what she has done.” Jax said drunkenly. 

“So who says you have to see her, just go home sleep with Abel if you have too. He needs you Jax.” Gemma butted in.

Knowing his mother was right jax tossed the bottle of brandy to the floor, standing up he pulled his SOA vest back over his shoulders, when he almost fell backwards stumbling . 

“Are you drunk?” Gemma asked.

“No i’m not drunk, just lost my footing.” Jax tried lying to his mother. 

“Lost your footing my ass Jax, give me your keys, i’ll drive ya.” Gemma suggested.

“Mom i’m not baby anymore, i don’t you need you carting to me like i’m some two year who need’s their mommy.” Jax mumbled walking out leaving his mother in the dust, heading home. 

/Back at home/ 

Entering the house jax quietly shut the door behind him, not wanting to wake Tara or Abel, taking his shoes off he left them by the door, going straight to his son’s room. 

Opening the door he peaked just his head in seeing his son sleeping soundly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Where the hell have you been all night?” Tara asked.

“I’m not a child Tara i don’t have to explain myself .” Jax said still drunk.

“I’ve been worried sick about you, a phone call would be nice!” Tara stated Arma folded and yelping .

“You're going to wake Abel please stop yelling.” Jax quickly shut Abel’s bedroom door. 

“Have you been drinking? God you reek of whiskey.” Tara could smell it on his breath. 

“I don’t have to answer to you Tara, leave me alone i’m not in the mood. “ Jax said tired.

“No ,i’m not going through this with you again all because of little hoe, a bitch you couldn’t keep your dick out off!” Tara spoke quietly but tensely

“You got a lot of room talk there baby.” Jax said ominously. 

“Is that all you care about Jax getting your dick wet by whoever you feel fit to get it from?” Tara nagged.

“Speaking of that little hoe, as you like to call her; did she come by here, leave messages for me to call her?” Jax interrogated. 

“Why does it matter?” Tara asked not wanting to answer.

“Because that child is mine Tara, you could fucked it all up for me.” Jax half yelled mindful of his son.

“So you did tell her not to tell me, and to just walk away, what did you think i’d never find out? I can’t believe you do that to me.” Jax went on.

“I did what i had to do to keep you Jax, if you would’ve known you would’ve left me.” Tara stated determinedly. 

“It still may happen, how can i trust you now?” Jax continued. 

“So what you're going to leave me? For that little bitch you fucked and bastard baby?” Tara kept on.

“Hey! Watch you're mouth, she’s my daughter Tara,What do you want me to do walk away and not be apart of her life? Because that won’t happen.” Jax being done with this conversation walked away from his lover, wanting nothing more then just lay down and think things through, how was he going to be apart of Mariana’s life and be with Tara if she wouldn’t accept her?”.

“You can’t leave me Jax!” Tara shouted. 

“And why the hell not? Give me one good reason why i should stay.” Jax said pissed off.

“Because…, Because i’m pregnant.” Tara blurted out.

Jax’s instantly stopped in his tracks at hearing the word pregnant. Now what was he going to do, he can’t just up leave Tara with her being pregnant with his child. 

“Say that again?” Jax asked suddenly sober. 

“I’m pregnant baby!” her voice filled with excitement. 

What was Jax to do, now not only did he have Abel but, Mariana along with one on the way. This wasn’t going to be easy and Jax knew it. But somehow someway he would find away to make things work for his kids, including the one Tara was currently carrying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my co-author alphanimpala92 who is my other half and helps me form what I want to say!

Things between Tara and Jax only got worse every time he'd leave the house, because Tara swore jax was at Shays. 

And she just couldn't stand the thought of jax being around shay or even seeing her for that matter. Even though ,When he did it was to see his daughter, he wasn't there for shay.

All he wanted was to be a part of Marianas life rather shay was involved or not. 

Jax loved all his kids without a doubt, he would give them the shirt off his back; if he were wearing one, he'd walk through the gates of hell just to save them if need be.

That was one thing you don't do; you didn't fuck with Jax teller’s family, because he didn't take kindly to it.

Jax sighed when pulling up to his house, knowing that when he went in Tara would start in on him again, no matter if he explained where he was or not.

This was something he didn't like, he didn't like having to explain himself to his girlfriend like he was a damn kid again. 

Throwing the kick stand on the ground jax climbed off the bike, heading for the inside of the house . 

When inside he footed his shoes off,leaving them at the door as always. 

“babe I'm home! Jax let out semi shout, when seeing Tara was nowhere in sight waiting on his return.”Jax spoke not really want a answer. 

He shrugged his shoulders and went about his business when no reply was given. 

Jax all but, dragged his ass up the stairs going to his room, wanting nothing more than to take a quick, quiet, peaceful shower why he still could.

Being stripped completely free of almost everything but his boxers, when he heard his phone blaring from the bedroom.

“Yeah?” his voice ring through his end of the line.

“Hey sweetheart, what you up too? Gemma asked her voice filled with saddens. 

“I was in the middle of a shower,why?” Jax asked impatiently. 

“Well you see I was on my to the store. when ,I thought about dropping by Shay’s to see the baby. And, when I got there I noticed she has absolutely nothing for Mariana.”

“what do you mean nothing? “ his voice being concerned.

“I mean no crib, no bassinet, changing table,diaper genie, swing, bouncer seat, hardly any clothes! Like I said nothing.”Gemma reiterated what she saw. 

“Maybe she just hasn't put it together yet mom!” he tried to blow it off not believing shay wouldn't have anything for their child.

“Hunny ,I'm telling you she has nothing.”Gemma emphasized. 

“Okay ,let's say she doesn't , what do you want me to about it? She obviously doesn't want help.” jax was irate with his mom always trying to outdo everyone and everything.

“It's not what I want you to do, I was thinking about maybe throwing her a baby shower. She needs things for your little girl, jax”Gemma informed. 

“Why when you see a problem you always try to insert yourself?”Jax said angrily wish his mom would butt out.

“I just thought it would be nice, I mean it's kinda hard when your mom is just coming out of rehab, and your a single mother. I know what's it like I've been there. Anyway I was thinking about asking the club, if I could throw the shower there” Gemma kept on.

“The club? Really mom? You know damn right well if you throw it there Tara will be all over my ass” Jax said knowing the hatred Tara held toward Shay.

“It's not her club jax, she has no right to open her damn mouth, and who says I was inviting her anyway. Even, if I do I will tell that little gutter rat to shut her mouth,or she can leave”Gemma said with disgust.

“Watch it mom she's still my girlfriend, and nothing you do or say will change that. Why can't you girls just get along? Maybe then everyone will be happy.”Jax hung up in his mother, and retiring to the shower. 

Where he allowed the water to beat down upon his oh ever so sore back and shoulders.

Once done in the shower his body was smoking hot from that sculling hot water temperature, jax was so red he look like a lobster .

Wrapping himself in a white and blue threaded towel, he went back to the master bedroom but ,not before drying his feet off, so he didn't slip and fall flat on his face, or none the less get the brand new caramel colored carpet wet.

Now ,back in the the bedroom jax quickly dried his muscle bound body, to point if he rubbed any harder he just might just rip his skin off.

Tossing on a white v-neck t shirt and black basketball shorts he soon dropped on to the bed, where he all but died once getting comfortable. When, he was suddenly attacked, by a small child jumping,bouncing on top of him. That's when he heard it. 

“Daddy! Wake up!” Abel shouts playfully at his dad, excited to see him for the first time today.

“Hey buddy!” jax pulled his firstborn into his arms hugging his one year old son tight   
“I’ve missed you.”

As Jax lay in bed playing with his child ,while Tara started dinner. For once, in this short time he was stress-free and had time to think over his situations, right now. He decided that Shay wasn't going to keep him from his child ,sure she was angry but ,she was going to have to put that aside for their child. 

/Later that week(in the noon)/

Shay had just laid Mariana down for a nap. When suddenly there was rapid knocking on her door, She opened it to find Gemma about to knock again. Shay left the door open for her to come in. She sat down waiting for Gemma while she rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth in annoyance. This was the third time Gemma had come by this week.

“Hi! Gemma she is sleep so…,”Shay didn't get to finish because Gemma interjected. 

“You get dressed and put together a baby bag you're coming with me!”Gemma demanded before Shay could kick her out.

“wh..”Shay got out as pushed toward the bedroom,not wanting to fight she did as instructed, put on a lace mauve colored baby doll dress,and silver sandals . Then,went into the room and proceeded to get the baby ready for whatever Gemma had planned.

Once ,ready the trio got in Gemma’s car drove over to Teller Morrow Automotive.They arrived within minutes. When The car stopped Shay took a deep breath; She hadn't been here in months, it was strange being back. She got out of the car and removed her daughter’s carseat along with her belongings from the backseat.

They walked inside the building,Shay instantly looked around the clubhouse it looked different decorated in baby shower paraphernalia.

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled startling shay. Just then, a cold shiver shot through her spine, as her eyes welled with tears, her throat hurt following with a burning. As she tried to stop the hot tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Shay cried a little no matter what happened the club took care of their own; no matter what they go threw.The festivities began with games while some ate the food that provide for the event.

Soon after eating and playing games everyone crowded around a small table, just in time to hear Gemma speak.

“Alright everyone time for gifts and then cake!”Gemma announced to the group. 

The small gifts went first which concluded clothes, hooded bath towels, wash rags, mittens for the baby's hands, so she didn't scratch her beautiful face all to pieces.  
Bath and body wash, baby day and bedtime lotions, shampoo and a bathtub.

The Gemma busted out the big gifts which were the main things shay needed for little mariana.  
First, came the bassinet, crib, changing table, swing and bouncer seat all in one.

Next were the receiving blankets bibs, crib set and then last but least not  
the gift Tara, jax and Abel purchased. 

Shay ripped through the wrapping paper like there was no tomorrow, so badly wanting to know what could possibly be left out all the gifts she got.

Her eyes wide like they were about to jump out of her head, when she seen the sage colored winnie the pooh stroller and carseat travel system. 

“oh my god! This is the one I wanted, thanks you so much guys!” shay semi shouted her voice finally being happy for once, her eyes being so full of love when glancing up to jax, who winked at her ever so lovingly.

Shay watched all throughout the party as seen Tara assert her possessiveness of jax, but yet she was mindful of his daughter's mother's presence. Which was rare for her.He thwarted her every attempt to demean or demand the cause of Shay’s leaving.

Tara actually appeared to encourage the party to go on, shocking jax along the way.   
It was as if Tara had done 380 all the around. It was like shay and Tara were best friends that grew up together.

The party slowly started to come to an end, with everyone saying their goodbyes and best of lucks, that followed with hugs and kisses. 

Shay began gather her things when she saw Tara was left to clean up and to do it on her own, setting her bags down she shuffled over to where the other woman stood throwing trash away.

“Any way I can be a help?” her voice was soft and sweet. 

“ugh jese thanks but no, what kind of person would be if I let the guest of honor clean up?” Tara flashed shay a small friendly smile.

“Are you sure, I mean it's no big deal.”Shay spoke kindly.

Just then an arm wrapped around her shoulder. “jax!” shay playful squealed. 

“she's got this, how about this, you let me help you load up and give you a ride home?”Jax suggested hoped for some alone time with her so they could talk; about him spending time with his baby girl.

“Um sure, but only if it's okay with Tara” shay nodded her her towards his girlfriend not wanting any trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED PLEASE RE READ.

 /Three months later/

 

Things begin to change after the night of the shower, most importantly their talk. 

 

Shay had began to realize keeping Mariana away from her father, was ,is and still becoming a losing battle; that she would never win.

 

Shay was now allowing jax visitation  to his child on a regular basis without any hindrance from tara or herself. 

 

Tonight jax was understandably ecstatic, due to shay returning to work at Kinky’s bar, while jax was left to babysit his daughter.

 

He drove to Shay’s apartment to pick up his little girl, but when he got there, he barely time to knock on the door, because it suddenly jerked open and roughly bumped into;  by a tall muscular guy, with head full of raven colored hair, his eyes couldn't be seen due to being covered by sunglass, he was dressed smoothly. Who made jax stumble backwards just a bit.

 

As he leaving shay rushed wanting  to say goodnight but she abruptly stopped when seeing jax. 

“ _ who? _ ” jax began to question but was quickly cut him off.

 

“She's ready, I work from 8pm to 2am; but if it's okay I won't be there to pick her up until 6 or 7. I don't to disrupt your home that early in the morning. If there were to be any problem i don’t care how contact to me. “  she informed her baby daddy. 

 

“Who was that guy?” Jax asked jealous. 

 

“He’s a friend, not that it should matter to you. Look we are all in a better place.” Shay said not wanting to pursue this subject.   

 

“It does matter to me, if he’s around my daughter.” Jax stated.

 

“I don’t want to argue with you Jax, it’s really none of your  business.” Shay shot back handing over the purple hello kitty diaper bag and car seat.

 

      Leaning down Shay kissed her baby goodnight as she turned to head back inside to finish getting ready for work, while jax hooked in the baby’s base to her car seat. 

Sitting the car seat down inside the base, jax made sure to make the straps tight, so tight that if anything were to happen the baby would be safe. 

Eventually jax and shay both left at the same time but in two different directions.Jax made his way home in his truck mindful of his precious cargo.Once inside the house  jax gently sat the car seat down gently not wanting to wake his three month old up.Jax  was instantly hugged  by his one year son . Jax picked Abel up an swung around lightly him .

 

            Tara walked in an joined in on the fun ,tickling and kissing abel.Everybody was laughing  so loudly that they woke up the sleeping infant .Jax started to put Abel down.When Tara offered to get the crying  infant .Tara held the frustrated infant awkwardly  at first then, settled into it.

 

  Tara spoke gently rubbing  the child's back “I am so sorry ! I almost took you from your daddy!From your family!How could  I do this to you and your mommy?.Tara held the little baby and started feeling instantaneous love .

 

Jax heard everything  and smiled. He knew Tara wasn't that evil she would come around  he was determined  to  work things out  between both women .He and Tara ate dinner and went to bed.

 

_ /Meanwhile at kinky’s/  _

_ Shay was walking around serving drinks, when she was abruptly grabbed by what felt like a man’s hands. By instinct Shay roughly turned around ready to fight.  - when doing so she seen the tall gentleman she was currently dating.  He manged to flash her a small smile, his emerald green eyes looking right at her.  _

 

   “Think i can get a drink there gorgeous!” Reece stood up stealing a kiss. 

 

“Anything in particular Handsome?”  shay smriked. 

 

“Scotch on the rocks, you know my drink. When do you get break?” the man ordered. 

 

“I break in 15.” shay mention as she placed a small kiss to his cheek and then returned to work. 

 

Placing his order along with her own, she served other people until time for her break.

 

On the way back to his table with his scotch and her pepsi and lite ice she noctied her boyfriend talking on the phone. - sliding his drink across the table Shay placed her ass in the chair, that sat across from him. 

 

“Hey, who were you talking to?” she asked curious. 

 

. “Nobody important!”Reece answered.

Shay let it go ,They sat down and talked until her fifteen minutes was up. Getting up from the table she began to finish her shift, once done she clocked out and throw her jacket on over her shoulders. 

 

And out the door she went, where she was greeted by chibs and juice. “Hey guys, bars closed.sorry”  Shay said full on knowing they were there for other reasons. 

 

“Jackie boy wanted ye escorted home safety lass”chibs spoke.

She sighed ,shook her head,and searched her purse for her .“What's really going on?” Shay stood with her arms folded facing  the supposed bad bikers. Chibs stared at the pavement.Shay walked up to juice .

 

“What .. is..going .. on”She gritted out tensely,walking closer and closer until their noses almost touched. 

 

Juice rubbed his head and gained some courage. He spoke only telling her selective parts of the truth “We were only told to escorted you home to make sure you're okay”.

 

Shay shook her head to tired to deal with whatever was going on,She got in her car and made the short trek to her.Juice walked her to the door while Chibs stood by and watched .

 

“Goodnight!”Shay waved to both bikers .

  
  
  


           Once, inside her home shay waited for the guys to leave before calling  her boyfriend Reece .She meet Reece almost two months ago while looking for a job needless  to say  it was a bust.When she sat down for lunch ,a good look African American gentlemen a little less taller taller than jax approached, her sat at her table thinking she was a babysitter, after that she informed him the baby, Mariana was hers to which he complimented  on her on a beautiful child. Ever since then they had been  dating. 

 

Soon he arrived at her apartment , bringing along a sleeping bag ,a movie and so wine.Shay took a bath , changed in a hello kitty short pajama set and popped some popcorn.While ,Reece bathed ,and changed into his.  Shay and Reece watched a movie on the couch ,drink some wine ,ate the freshly popped popcorn and cuddle.

  
  


After the movie ended Shay and Reece down another two bottles of strawberry wine, Shay for sure was drunk, but Reece not so much.  He could handle is drinking more than she could. 

Standing up he carried her to the bedroom, where he proceeded to lay her down gently. Pierced divested of her tank top and pants, only leaving her in her underwear and bra.  Reece started kissing her mouth at first and eventually made his way to her stomach. 

 

Shay could feel his member growing harder by the second, that’s when she began to stroke him, their tongues battled for dominance. Sliding his finger in between her skin and panites, he slowly sild them down her legs.  He then moved to her neck, nipping and nulling at the exposed flesh. 

All while shay sunk her nails into his back, raking him open, finally Reece made his way to her pussy once more, seeing she was nice and moist he ducked his tongue into her folds. Licking, lapping and slurping her sweet juices into his mouth, and then giving it back to her. 

 

Reece liked to watch a girl his girl mainly eat and enjoy her own pussy, for him it was huge turn on, this only seemed to make him harder. 

 

But he wanted so much more than just eating, tasting her pussy; he wanted to be in her, he wanted to feel just how hot her pussy actually was. He wanted to feel her walls clench around his cock and make him cum. 

Sliding a finger into her wet folds he began pumping his fingers hard and fast, it was only thing did he hear her breathing hitch. Causing her to let out a moan. 

 

Adding another finger he did the same as before but this time it was more intense, Reece wanted to loosen her so when he pushed his cock inside her it wouldn’t hurt. 

 

After more minutes he just couldn’t take it anymore, climbing his way back up her body he positioned himself at her entrance. With his hand wrapped around his cock he pushed inside and started to thrust in and out of her, getting harder and rough with each pump. 

 

The feeling of the intercourse brought shay out of her wine induced chaze. “Stop!” shay barked as she pushed at his naked chest. 

Startled he stopped his menstruations “ Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s not that. I’ve only ever had sex with one guy; i’m just not ready yet. Sorry!” She apologized. 

 

“No, i understand; i can wait, take all the time you need.” Reece pulled out of her, and cuddled her. And soon fell into a blissful sleep.   

 

That afternoon Jax decided to head to Shay’s apartment to drop off Mariana; after so many missed calls. 

By the time he arrived it was past time for her to pick up the baby. 

 

Jax knocked on the door, which wasn’t answered, raising his hand he knocked again, and waited for it to be answered but again he got nothing.  After knocking 3 times and getting nothing he placed his ear to the door. Listening to see if hear some type of movement inside. 

 

“She has to be here, her car is here” Jax talked to himself. 

  
  
  
  


         Jax then made two calls,one to his mom and the other to club. Gemma got the baby and took her back to the garage.

 

The rest of biker gang surrounded Shay's apartment. Jax,Tig,and happy walked to the front door. Happy Jimmied the lock and the door opened . The three slowly walked in and surveyed the area. Jax walked up to the door which he knew was the bedroom door and busted it open.

 

      Reece and Shay woke up.Shay screamed alarmed,by the sound of the door being g broken .And, desperately tried to shield her naked body ,rubbing sleep from her eyes.Shay saw that it was Jax and began seething utterly upset.   

 

Jax than orders to wait in the  other room.Tig and happy solemnly wait in the living room , shaking their head . Jax who had his gun already drawn,gestured for Reece to leave to which, Reece grabbed his things an prepared to leave but, not before giving her a kiss on the lips . Shay and Reece both beamed ,he walked out of the room. 

 

Jax closed the room door and, put away his gun.While, he did this shay took the opportunity to put on a short baby blue robe. She then turned toward jax ,still very much burning  inside with angry.

 

“Who is he?”Jax asked equally angry,looking to Shay. But,received no response so he ventured on.

 

Jax eyes fell to the bed, taking one look at it and he pretty much knew what happened here, which only set his insides on fire. 

 

“Did you, did you fuck him?” he asked with disgust. 

 

Shay ruffed up her hair in irritation ,an took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“How dare you bust my door in and proceed to interrogate me? We aren’t together, you have someone. Just , because we have a baby together  doesn't mean I have to inform you on  everything  I do. Your only concern  should be our daughter!” Shay yelled.

 

Jax walked closer to shay and  told her “ Baby or no baby you are always going to be in important to me!”. Jax stole a passionate kiss. “Remember that.” and told her that Gemma would bring the baby.

 

Once jax was outside ,Happy and Tig spoke adoration and adulation of Shay’s strength.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTION !!!!! SOMETIMES I GET WRITER BLOCKS A LITTLE NUDGE OR IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!!!

**************Three months later*********  
When shay woke in morning she was tied to a chair, tape covering her mouth.A tall, dark haired man paced the room, anxious, hurriedly, unaware of Shays waking.

 

Hey mind traveled back to the middle of the night, when she felt someone lifting her out of her bed; her mind still being utterly lost to jax's kiss.

 

She only grunted for a moment at the touch, before falling back into a deep sleep. 

 

The pain that her body had endured through the night was only a memory. Or so she thought, shay was pulled out of her thoughts when hearing his words. 

 

“This is it!” the man spoke angrily. “My debt to you is repaid.” he had concluded. But the person he spoke at didn't welcome the news. 

 

The man was so deep in thought, when shay spoke up. 

 

“What debt ?What are you talking about “I have to be dreaming, Reece is that you?” Shay squinted her eyes, trying to see the face of the man still pacing the dark room.

 

Though the man did not respond by voice, words but a firm smack to the face; which split her bottom lip open.

 

Shay could taste her own blood, feel it running down her chin, neck, chest. Her eyes filled with tears, with something she's never felt before. Not even the day she let jax's go.

 

She thought this was a all dream, but why would someone want to take her, take her away from her daughter.

 

“Please, please let me go. I have a daughter! I am all she has! ” shay cries, sobs trying to appeal to her abductors humanity. 

 

It wasn't until the man leaned down and spoke in her ear, that actually made her heart break all the Way.

 

“Shut up you whiny little bitch, just shut up” He spoke angrily. 

 

The tall dark haired man punched her in the eye, making it turn black almost instantly. He hit her in her sore beat up ribs, and due to in a great immense amount of pain shay fainted.   
Meanwhile at jax's house

 

Jax was sitting in the front room his house when he heard Tara speaking hurriedly,angrily at someone. 

 

He paid her no mind, just thinking it was someone from work, as his thoughts turned to the woman who was genuinely a pure soul.

 

His phone’s loud ringing broke him out of his thoughts. “hello?” his voice sounding heavy, lost, wonder. Why the police would be calling him of all people. 

 

Then he was informed of Shaylee’s disappearance, reports of his infant daughter hollering out all the night, without anyone there to sooth her. 

 

“Mr .Teller, is there anyway you can pick up your daughter?” the officer asked. 

 

“Yes sir, I'm on my way. Walking out the Door as we speak.” Hurriedly jax jumped up heading for the door. 

Shoving the screen door open he stop turning around he kinked his eyebrows high on his head, looking to Tara. When hearing her voice. 

 

“Where are you going?” her voice cold as ice. 

 

“Shay is missing. I have to go get mariana.” answered his mind jumbled. 

 

***********With Tara************

 

While jax drove to his former ex's house to pick up his daughter, Tara grabbed her phone and texted the same number she was talking to earlier.

 

When pulling up her eyes darted looking around the house making sure everybody was gone. 

 

She slowly slipped away from her boyfriend while he was inside with mariana, gathering up a few things he would need for her. For the time being.

 

Tara grabbed her bag and skipped towards her car in utter happiness, she never thought it would come to this. But because jax was getting to close again she snapped,scared of losing him, and their little family. 

 

The drive was short, not being too far away from Tara's house, only coming to a stop when she reached an undisclosed garage. 

 

The she had picked for her devious task. 

 

Once in the garage Tara stood before the tied up young girl, her eye glowed in happiness. Finally getting what she's always wanted. 

 

Shay lifted her head looking the figure who stood there before her. She stared at her capture but what she saw; scared her more then being taken and tied up in the middle of the night. 

The capture was void of any sanity, humanity, love for another mother. She was like a vampire who couldn't control their emotions. 

 

“Why?” shay sobbed a tear cascading down her badly beaten and bruised face. 

 

Shaking her head Tara didn't respond to her. 

 

“Reece!” Tara called out, yelling his name. The devastatingly attractive African American male stood alongside the woman waiting her instructions. 

 

“It's amazing what people will do given the right incentive “Tara stated patting Reece on the head. 

 

“Reece here didn't want to hurt you,but without my recommendation he would be planning his child’s funeral! Love can make you do crazy and horrible things, And that my dear is why you and here, no matter how much Jax loves me . The simple matter of fact is he loves you more! So you have to go!”Tara smile creepily while tears fell down her face.

 

Tara turned back to Reece and wiped her face .” I needed you to wipe my tracks and yours! And don't leave those clues till I tell you! I need to make this looks like some other club did this”.

 

“Please Reece don't do this ! Don't leave me here with her she going to kill me!”Shay pleaded with Reece for her freedom more tear fell making her vision blurred . 

 

“I am so sorry but, my child needs that transplant “Reece cried kissing her forehead and while hugging her putting something small and sharp in her hand. 

 

Tara escorted Reece out . When occupied Reece for a bit ,Shay Identified the item Reece slipped her as a blade. 

Tara returns and Shay distracted her by begging for her life, all the while slowly cutting loose her bindings .

 

“What about my little girl? Huh?” shay asked only to be stabbed by Tara in the stomach .Tara yanked the knife out and inspected it. She then put the knife down and proceed to inflict as much damage as she could before concluding her scene. 

“Don't worry about her ! “ Tara said sickeningly sweet “I am going to be the best mother to her”.

 

“NO!! “ Shay screamed as adrenaline rushed through her veins .Shay broke free of her bindings and attacked a very pregnant Tara. On the of the warehouse floor both women struggled . 

 

Tara began reach for her purse and retrieve her gun. Tara heard the police coming and assumed reasonably that Jax was rite on their trail. 

 

Shay stood up as she heard the Sirens and saw the lights flashing .And began walking towards the door just as she reached the door a shot was fired. Tara had shot her in the side then she felland blacked out.

 

To cover up the deed Tara shot herself in the arm ,cut her cheek , gave herself a black eye, ripped her clothes and pretended to be unconscious.

 

When Jax arrived the scene before him made his heart drop. Jax ran to Shaylee an held her rocking her back and forth. While holding her Jax felt something wet on his hand and found Shaylee blood. 

 

Tara regained consciousness (wink)and tried to assist him until the ambulance arrived.The police assisted Tara who was really fine except the (self inflicted) bruise .As the ambulances arrived Tara was checked out and determined to be fine. 

 

Shay was alive but, in critical condition and rushed to the hospital.It was concludead that the best course of action was to put her in a medically induced coma so as not to impede her healing process. 

 

Tara watched as Jax wouldn't leave Shaylee’s bedside.Tara shook her head Why could that Shay just die like she was supposed to and make Tara life easy .So she could make a like with the man she love.

 

Gemma walked up beside Tara .”I can't prove it yet but I know you had something to do with this !No other clubs would have hurt her !And there no beef with anyone in or outside of charming! For your own safety and that baby you're carrying leave . All of This is going to come out!!!”.

 

Gemma went into the hospital room to get updated on Shay’s condition. 

 

Tara looked at the scene before thinking she had come to far to lose everything .She had to see this through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to my computer writer we hit this one home!!!!And reader feel free to give suggestions.

Three weeks later Shay woke from her induced coma; when she woke she instantly tried climbing out of bed, unaware she had been out that long or at all. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jax questioned as he walked back in room, and gently laid her back down. 

 

He hadn’t left her side from the moment she was found, he hasn’t had a decent meal or sleep this whole time. To scared to leave because that’s just the kind luck his family had. He hasn’t even seen his kids. 

 

Shay tried to speak only for no words to come out, reaching her hand out she gripped Jax hand. He then began to explain what happened. And how it was going to take some for her whole entire body to heal. 

 

Her eyes sprung over to the door when it opened, only to see Tara walking in the room holding little Mariana and walking toddler abel. She kissed both their heads and handed them off to their father. 

 

“How about you go the delicious breakfast i made you, Spend time with the kids, and I'll sit with Shay.” Tara sweetly suggested. Jax was suspicious but didn’t argue with her. 

 

He left the room with the kids taking them down to the hospital daycare, where Abel normally was while Tara worked and jax was busy with the club. He just had a bad feeling about leaving the girls alone. 

 

When returning back to the room what he saw was horrifying, his current girlfriend pacing the room holding a syringe that contained a clear liquid. But what he heard was even worse. 

 

“You should of died when, when i shot you; but no you live. You just had to live. “ Tara quickly spoke as she shot the liquid into her iv. 

“I just gave you a paralytic!! You won’t feel anything a parting kindness from me my dear.” Tara said retrieving a unused needle and filling with air. 

 

“What the hell is this?” Jax questioned as he came through the door. Tara immediately dropped when she saw him, trying to justify her actions. 

 

But all he could see was red, Tara had shot Shaylee; she had tried to take something no someone he couldn’t live without. A woman whom he loved more than life, more then the club. 

 

Taking a step closer to Tara he grabbed her around the neck and back her into a wall, she desperately clawed at his hand. Needing him to release his grip so she could breath.

 

“This between you and me is over, we are done!” Jax gritted through his teeth as he released her. 

 

Tara screamed looking at the pool of water at feet, Jax turned back to look at her when he came to the revelation that Tara was in labor with his unborn child.

 

“After this child is born, we are done. And you will never lay eyes on them,” with that Jax walked into the hallway, he needed to find help for Tara though he could give two shits about her. But he loved his child and he be damned if he’d allow anything to happen to him or her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tara’s labor was long and hard, the pain she suffered was almost unbearable for jax to watch. Not that he had forgiven or forgotten what she had done, but because he at one time loved her. He loved her so much that he willingly let her take care of his first child with Wendy.

How was he to forget all the good she had done for him, let lone abel; poor little abel now not only had to suffer losing out on one mother but now a second.

Jax was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his newborn son Thomas cry for the first time, finally after 16 long hours.

At this point he leaned in to kiss Tara thanking her for his son, his body was overjoyed with happiness. The birth of his son overrode the bad Tara had done, and in that very moment he had almost forgot what she had done to Shaylee.

Not that it's an excuse because the birth of a child should be a happy occasion , not stressful nor hated event.

Jax held his newborn in his arms talking bouncing him, as if he was a pro at it,that is until Tara tried ripping Thomas away from him.

“Give me my son!” Tara barked full of anxiety and panic.

“He's our son!”Jax's stated matter of factly

“Hand him over Jax or I will have you escorted out, and make it to where you won't be able to get in to see him at all.”Tara threatened as she saw unidentified uniformed gentlemen enter her room.

Only for two uniformed officers to come in her room an inform her that under arrest for two accounts of attempted murder and multiple charges of aggravated battery.Tara was they mirandized her and handcuffed her to her hospital bed.

########################Over the next few days#########################

A week after Tara was arrested for her crimes.Shay was released from the hospital a few days after Thomas was born into Jax’s care.After Jax was found out she would need help to care for herself with her multiple injuries. Her injuries included a broken arm,bruised ribs,a broken leg,and many bruise that would heal with time.

Jax decided now was the time to take a break from the club while his family affairs together and get the matters of his life together. Jax walked in and heard Shaylee pleading with someone over the phone.

“Please I need this job, I just lost my place and I am still healing.”Shay sobbed only to be fighting a losing battle. Shay was having a bad week and she didn't know how much more she can take.

 

Jax sat beside her on the couch, gave her the biggest hug he could without hurting her anymore than she already was and decided to give him a foot rub. Soon, Shay drifted off to sleep in Jax’s strong muscled arms. And, with the peace gave her problems took a small break from reality. While,she slept Jax told her she could stay as long as she needed.

 

############### Days laters#######

Tara pleaded guilty to all charges. She tried to save herself from a case in which she would only be hurting herself more so she did the only decent thing she's good.

Tara's sentence was all in all better than some attempted murders. But, before judgment could be passed her victim ask for leniency on her behalf. And due to the fact that her spoke up for her she was sent to prison for 25 years and which she will be out for parole in this ten.

Jax was given custody of the newest teller. Now with this whole mess behind them jax wanted to just be with Shay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter

A month after Tara's incarceration,everything began to get to a better place . Shay still had no job but everything so far was fine.

Although, Shay had lost her home and work due to Tara's thoughtless actions .She held no ill will or malicious intent towards Tara . Whenever she could handle little things Shay took it on. The role of mother not only applied to her child but,abel and Thomas as well.

One day will Shay was still healing from her wounds ,the nanny had left early due to an emergency.Shay was left home with three children whom she was told was asleep any would be until the following morning.As Shay limped pass the children's room she heard whimpering and walked in the room to see Abel crying the mother in her took over.

“ Hey !” She said while picking him up and soothing him not minding the pain in her ribs.

“What's the matter sweetie?”She said waiting to ease his pain.

“Mommy!” The toddler cried and gripped her.Shay realized he missed Tara.

“I know you miss her ! But I just want you to know she loves and misses you too!”Shay I will soothing him back to sleep not knowing jax stood by the door watching the whole interaction

Shay laid the child back down to sleep and made her way to the door and gently shut the door. 

“Hey !” She greeted jax quietly.

Jax's reply was smoldering kiss.

“Thanks for that !! He said indicating her moment with Abel. 

“You don't have to thank me for that! He gonna need some extra attention.He's old enough to remember Tara! She been his mother for 3 years of course he's going to miss her ! “ Shay spoke with empathy.

“Well he has me and you to make him understand tara still loves him! And that he and Thomas will always have a mommy to love them !” stated jax.

_________9 months later_____________

Shay was waddling around Teller Morrow Automotive helping gemma with errands and waiting for jax to come back from his run.

Shay had become a mother to all three kids and Jax's old lady .She could still remember the day her ask her to get his crow.

_______Flashback (5months)________

Shay was in the bed after several hours of intense love making. When jax sat up on and faced Shay looking serious.

“There something I have been meaning to ask you?” He said to Shay waiting for the go ahead which came in the form of a smile.

Jax proceeded with his question “ Shay you are my lifeline and the mother to my children ! And I want you to be mine.Will you get my crow not to be my old lady but to show me i am the one for you?”He waited a answer looking at Shay.

Shay grabbed Jax's looked him in the eye with the same seriousness he gave her .An spoke the word he wanted to hear “Yes”. 

After she gave him the answer he desperately needed to hear .He kissed and made earth shattering love to Shay.

___End of Flashback______________

Shay smiled at the memory and rubbed her crow on the left hip nestled below their fourth growing child . 

When while finishing up some paperwork for gemma. Shay realized something was up as she saw a note on the telling her to step outside for Surprise. 

Shay waddled outside the office and found jax standing in his cut behind him stood the club .Gemma standing in the front with Thomas,Marianna,and Abel.

Jax then got down on one knee pulled out box from his back pocket and held it up towards Shay. Jax grabbed her left hand .

“Will you take me and everything that comes with me?Make me a honorable man and marry me?”Jax asked .

Shay looked around and then at jax. “Yes” she said with tears and uncontainable joy .Everyone cheered and yelled for a kiss so they gave the crowd what the wanted. 

“You sure you want me for good! I will be the only women you will ever be with” She questioned still happy.

“Darling,It's me ,you and our kids for ever!”Jax confirm.

“ Good !”Shay said as she rubbed her stomach. “That makes your son happy !” Shay says as her unborn child moved actively. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a very hard time coming up with ideas for this story so I have decided to it.Thanks for the kudos, support and praise everyone! Sincerely thank to all my loyal fans.


End file.
